Réservation pour 2 a l'asile s'il vous plait
by The Mauraudettes
Summary: Gros délire tres drole!On avait rien a faire un soir alors en gros c des conneries qui nous sont sortis de la tete en meme temps que les perso dharrry sont arrivé iciVenez lire pour en savoir plus!(vraiment poche en summary--)
1. La ressuscitation est un grand mot

  
D.A: No mais, non mais non mais…Ils sont a moua!!*part bouder ds un coin en tenant les livres* T'as pas le droit de me les prendre!!*J.K arrive et nous sacre un coup de parapluie*

*J.K senvole à la Mary Poppins avec ses livres dans les mains.

Chapitre 1 La ressuscitation est un grand mot 

Louna : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Amalia : Je sais pas, je veux changer le monde.

Louna : ooooo….On part une fic no where!!

Amalia: La joie de vivre.

Louna :*prépare son tit affaire de word et sacre apres lordi*Maudit ordi desti dcon.Jtai dit en verdana pas en arial!NON MAIS TU COMPREND RIEN!?V-E-R-D-A-N-A PAS A-R-I-A-L!

Amalia : chuut jdors…

Louna : pfff ta dormi tanto pis la mes zentilles zerbille font du bruit fak réveille^^

Amalia : Je suis une petite maison*a la un cahier en guise de chapeau*

Louna :*commence a taper*

Amalia : NON ÉCRIT PAS CA!!*sacre des coups de cahier derriere la tête de Lou'*

Le tit cahier tombe par terre et les tits persos d'Harry sorte.

Louna et Amalia :…encore…BONZOUR LES NAMIS!^_________________^

Les perso de harry :*les regarde et partent à courir pis ils finisse par toute se rentrer dedans*

Amalia :*regarde méchament Harry*Toi jtaime pas!

Harry : je me sens viser tout dun coup et je sais pas pourquoi…

Louna : pas de conneries la!!On est ds chambre de mon frere pis je suis pas sur quil va aimer ca si on foutrait le bordel…PIS FAITE ATTENTION A MES ZERBILLES!è_

Draco : *fixe la chaise dordi*JE LAIME!*Tombe ÉPERDUMENT amoureux de la chaise dordi*

Sirius : Bon tasse-toé la ptite la.*pogne Louna par le collet pis la jete ailleur*

Louna : *larmes aux yeux*

Remus : Qui veut écouter Bambi?!*regarde les films*ooo ta meme pas Bambi!…On écoute Rox et Rouky?!

Hermione : OOO jai tellement pleurer durant cte film la!!!

Sirius commence à écrire comme si cétait son journal intime.

Bon jme suis encore retrouvé dans une fic débile avec des personne débile…On est full tassé…Pis la p'tite me regarde les larmes aux yeux…J'ai envie d'un ananas…

Ron : T'aime les ananas?!

Sirius : PAS LE DROIT DE LIRE!*sacre un coup de pied ou il faut pas.* *regarde autour de lui,voie tout le monde parler pis voie encore la p'tite avec les larmes aux yeux* QUÉCÉ QUE TU VEUX TOI?!

Bon, je suis sure qu'elle va soit 1- finir par me tuer cte ptite la, 2- me donner a manger aux serpentards ou 3- me marier… Mais je peux pas me marier!!! Je suis en amour avec

Sirius : *arrette d'écrire*

Sirius : QUOI?

Louna : Arien, tes mechant, moi je men vais prendre ma douche

_Louna s'en va en haut_.

Amalia : *pousse Sirius en bas de la chaise pis s'Assit dessus*

Sirius : *decide de peinturer les murs de la chambre du frere a louna.*

Draco : *pleure parce que ya pas eue la chance de prendre sa chaise encore*

Amalia :*lit ce que Sirius a ecrit* Non mais, c'Est pas un journal intime l'ordinateur!!! *elle essaye de taper avec sa marionette de lapin sur a main.

McGonnagle : Malfoy!!! Arretter de pleurer ce nest qune chaise!

Snape : Professeur! Ne crier pas apres mes eleves!!! 25 points de gryffindor!!!

Mcgonnakechose : O_o! tu nas pas le droit doter des points dun professeur! 75 points de serpentard!!!

Snape : Non mais!, la vieille se pense bonne a tout!!! 100 points de gryffindor!!!

Amalia : *fait un tit show de marionettes ak celle kelle a sur la main. Remus et Hermione et Ron ecoutent attentivement assis en rond comme a la maternelle devant Amalia pendant que harry et dumbledore samusent a jouer au poupées avec les 2 gerbilles de Louna* Il faut pas faire attention aux deux adultes les enfants, ils sont en chicane damoureux!!!

Snape et Mcgonna : O______O *leurs bouches touchent a terre* *en meme temps* 2000000 points de… votre maison!!!

Remus : * tire sur la manche a Snape* vas tu aller dans ton coin avec la tite madame???

Louna : *bon jai fini ma douche* *regarde les murs de la chambre* MON FRERE VA ME TUER

La chambre est devenu l'enfer de toutes les couleurs possibles mélangées ensembles… AVEC du kaki…

Louna :*va lire ce qui est ecrit sur lordinateur* NON MAIS!!!

*pogne dumbledore par la barbe*

Remus : *chante* Je te tiens pas la barbichette, tu me tiens par la barbichette *il pogne le menton a hermione* away tiens la barbichette a kelkun!!!

Louna : *pitch dumbledore dehors* Je vais pas me marier avec Sirius moi!!!!

Sirius : cest quoi que tas contre moi cest temps ci!!!! La ptite!!!!!

Amalia : BWAHAHAHA TES PTITE!!!!!

Louna : *larmes aux yeux* c'Est pas vrai *boude pis croise les bras**sen va pleurer dans son coin*

Ron : *commence a danser comme un fou en se grattant le dos* YA UNE BIBITTE DANS MON LINGE!!!!

Harry : *air innocent* Oups… y manqué une gerbille *regarde le linge de poupée par terre* PIS est partie toute nue en plus mais c'Est un SCANDAL!!!!!

Louna : *frappe Harry* tas pas le droit de toucher a mes gerbilles!!!!! *bon! Ote le linge que tas mis a la deuxieme!

Harry : Tu est perverse!!!!!

Snape : pour qui elle se prend donner des ordres a tout le monde!!!!!!

Sirius : ZZZzzZZZzzzZZZzzzz

Louna : *fait un grimace a snape* va retourner minoucher ta mcgonnakechose toi!*va vers sirius pis le pousse en bas du lit* Chus pas ptite!!!

Sirius :ZZZZZzzzzZZZZZzzzzz

Remus : Pourquoi le show de marionettes est fini???*larmes aux yeux*

Hermione : Nooon, pleure pas!!!! *part a pleurer elle aussi*

Ron : *ecrase la gerbille* ouash, du jello gerbilleux!!!

Louna : *saute sur ron(pas de cette facon la) * NON MAIS TU TE PENSE QUI FAIRE DU JELLO GERBILLEUX!!! *fait du jello ronilleux*

Snape : 300 points de ta maison mlle TOI!!! Tu arrette pas de gueuler!!!

Amalia : *fait parler ca tite marionette a place delle* le nombre de fois quon ta martyriser dans nos fics tu connais pas encore nos noms????? *marche jusqua snape lai fachée, y fout la marionette dans face* lala ecoute ce que je te dis!!! Trois. Petits. Points!!!

Snape :*perdu*O_o…o_O

LouMalia : meme pas capable de retenir nos noms!ESPECE DE GARS!vous avez pas de mémoire!

Harry : Ou est draco?

Tlm : *regarde draco*

Draco : *essay damener la chaise dordi hors de la chambre mais écrase la main de Sirius*

Sirius : C QUI LE CAVE?!

Amalia : C'est draco!

Louna : tiens s weird…Sirius se tient trop avec nous…il a retrouver son apparence d'ado…

Amalia : waaa!!remus et Hermione on retrouver leur apparence de quand ils était p'tit!

Draco :*sfais tourner sur la chaise d'ordi*

Remus : veux un spectacle de marionnette moi!*pleure*

Hermione : MOI AUSSI!*pleur ds bras de Remus*

Amalia : *toujours la marionette qui 'parle'* ooohh regarder les enfants! Regarde le petit ron a vos coté!!!

Ron :*assit entre hermione et remus**se decrotte le nez*

Hermione : O____O OUASH DES MICROBES!!!! *part a pleurer* Je vais mourir du virus du nez, maman!!!! *court vers snape pi lui saute dans les bras*

Ron : *se rapproche de remus**pitch une crotte de nez sur remus, sa tombe sur le front a sirius.*

Remus : *pleure* MAMANN!!!!!! *saute dans les bras de snape*

Toutes les filles de la place (apart hermione) : C'Est tout chou!!!!!!!!

Snape : O__O Mais que-est ce que je fais!!!!!!

Sirius : *sessuie la face**punch ron**sempare de lordinateur*

Non Mais! Ca goute mauvais les crottes de nez de kelkun dautre que moi!!!!!!

Amalia :*avec sa marionnette**se retounre vers sirius et lordi* c'est pas bien ecrire son journal a la vue de tout le monde sirius!!!!!

Sirius : *arrache la tete de la marionnette*

Amalia :*O__O

Louna : O_o… yé tombe sa noix!!

*il pleut des nois dans la chambre*

Hermione, Remus et Ron : *regarde la marionnette* O________________________O

Tous ensembles :WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Snape :*se fait enterre de tits culs*

Le frere de Louna(qui sappelel seb, cest trop long ecrire le frere a louna tout le temps) : *entre dans sa chambre* O_________O CEST QUOI LE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

on lsait…c vraiment…stupide…comme tjrs^^'Mis bon nous on a rit…On espere que vous avez aimer!!!Reviewver pour nous le dire comment vs avez trouver ca!On était….un tit peu bcp fatigué…au moins jai réussi a faire réveiller amalia :P…on avait rien a faire héhé^^'*fiere delle*bon fak…..byebye!

~Louna~

Bon, Louna est une fourmis

~Amalia


	2. Renvoyer de l'asile

D.A: I LoVe RoCk'N roll ,tout est à J.K Rowling, I love RoCk'n RoLl So PuT AnOtHeR SoNg In ThE JuKeBoX baby, I love RoCk'n RoLl So CoMe On TaKe YoUr TiMe AnD DaNcE wItH mE…dsl…on est pongné avec cte toune la^^'

N.A NOUS REVOILA!!ET Amalia tient à vous dire que cette fois ci elle ne dors pas^^on est parfaitement réveillée et on est droguer sur l'air(on a eu une trop grosse dair^^)et on est speeder et on dit des conneries^^

Ô_o………… lalalalala chuis détraquée ce soir!!!!!!-Amalia

O_O amalia vient dme claquer la face avec ses deux mains!-Louna

JVOUS LAVAIS DIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O_Ô…-Maliiiieeeeeeuh!!!

Chapitre 2 : Renvoyer de l'asile 

Remus : *se promène avec un suçon dans la bouche, tire la manche à Seb* Tu est sebbie-poo?

Seb : *traumatisé* LOU!!!! YA DES MESSIEURS AK DES SUCONS DS MA CHAMBRE!!!!

Tlm : *regarde seb comme si il venait de l'espace*

Amalia :*s'habille comme un moine* *emmene une boite de chaussures pis fout la marionette lapin pis la tête de la marionette lapin ds la boite avec des kleenex pis des mot dadieu.*

Hermione et Ron : a-a-laa???

Louna : a-a-laa?

Amalia: ¬¬' Amalia….

Louna: *se tiens les joues et fais une face* ooohhhhhhhh

Amalia : quoi vous voulez les morveux??????? *se promene sur un mouton noir de la télé*

Seb : LOUU!!!!! Ya un mouton noir de la télé dans ma chambre!!!!!!!!!!!

Hermione : *se detache de snape* tu fais quoi la?

Amalia : *se met un voile, habile hermione ron et remus en moines* je prépare le funéraire et l'enterrement de 'la-marionette-qui-navait-pas-de-nom-et-qui-en-aurait-jamais-parce que-siwius-lui-a-decapiter-la-face-avant-quon-aille-le-temps-de-lui-en-donner-un', Voulez vou y participer, c'Est gratui et ya des hotdogs apres!

Hermione ron et Remus : oui!!!!!!!! *sautilles de joie*

Remus : *prend son sucon pis le fou dans les cheveux à Seb*

Seb : LOUUU!!! JAI UN SUCON DANS LES CHEVEUX!!!!!

Sirius : arrete dont de chialer toi! pourquoi tu regarde pas la nouvelle decoration de ta superbe chambre!!!!!!

Seb : *remarque les murs, fais une face traumatisé*

Sirius : * arrache le sucon des cheveux a Seb*

Seb : *part a pleurer*

Sirius : *sfou le suçon ds gueule*

Louna : heu seb làlà…tu vas être traumatisé si ça continue…Fak tu ferais mieux de partir…

Seb : Mais pourquoi Remus,Ron et Hermione on l'air d'avoir 7 ans, et que Sirius a l'air d'avoir ton âge?

Amalia : c'est ça qu'on te dit, tu vas être traumtisé si tu continue alors byebye!*sacre un coup de pied ds l'cul pis le pitche dehors avec Dumbly*

Dumbly : Hello toi *voix de ligne de téléphone porno*

Seb : O_O C'EST QUOI QU'IL SE PASSE ICIT?

Louna : AILLE!ON part une danse!_I love rock'n Roll!_

Amalia :…est trop pognée sur cette toune là elle…

Louna : *part a danser toute seule*

Sirius : *recoit une poubelle par la tete de nul part, s'évanoui en plein milieu du plancher*

Louna : *fais sa danse indienne/de rockeuse a lentour de sirius par terre en rond*

Remus, Ron et Hermione : * toujours habillée en moines, suivent Louna*

Snape : Bon la la c'est asser les enfants, allez vous coucher!

Amalia : NON!*sort la langue et fait comme un chien*

Sirius : AILLE!!*frappe Amalia*C'EST MOI LE CHIEN ICI!

Amalia :*les yeux plein d'eau*

Sirius : PAS UNE AUTRE TITE QUI VA ME REGARDER AVEC LES YEUX PLEINS D'EAU!

Amalia :*arrête de pleurer et frustre*JE SUIS PAS PETITE!*frappe Sirius*LOUNA EST PLUS PETITE QUE MOI FAK!

Sirius :MA T'EN FAIRE DE ME FRAPER MOI!*frappe Amalia*

Amalia :*frappe Sirius*

Sirius et Amalia :*se battent*

Louna :*Arrête dans sa danse et les regarde* *regarde autour d'elle et dit au tit n'enfants*Regarder les petits…Ça, ça s'appelle une bataille d'amoureux…En fait, ils ne se frappent pas pour de vrai, ils ne font que s donner des petites caresses

Remus : Mais pourquoi 'iwiu' à le nez plein de sang?

Louna :…heu…ben…Des fois, ça peut être un peu violent…Mais c'Est pour se montrer leur amour…

Snape : Pour qui tu te prend la p'tite?! D'expliquer des affaires de même aux p'tits?!

Louna :è_é Parce que tu penses que t'en connais plus que moi? Va dont retourner dans ton coin avec le McDo!

McGonagall :On ne savait pas que vous étiez si bien instruite sur ce sujet.

Louna :…O_O….Les p'tits!On recommence la danse!_I love Rock'n roll,put another dime in the jukebox baby I love rock'n roll, so come on take your time and dance with me!*_fait de sauts de lapins par terre*

Amalia: *arête de se batailler, prend lou par le coton ouaté*

Les trois nenfants : *part a pleurer a cause ya pus personne ki suivre pour la danse*

Amalia : *fou Louna dans un garderobe avec un flitwick ki cest drogué au viagra* Away, faites vos tit lapin ds la garderobe, vous aller bien vous amuser!!! *se retourne vers Hermione, Ron et Remus.* Vous aller etre contents, bientôt va avoir des mini flitwick/louna à jouer avec vous!!!!!!!!

Snape : l'horeur!!!!!!! 50 points de moins pour avoir forcer miss Louna a se repeupler a un si jeune age!!!!!! Avec le nain en plus!  *fait assemblant de degueuler.*

Amalia : Lou a dit quelle en connaissait plus que toi, alors lui, il va bien samuser!

Les trois nenfants : *comprennent pas* *comencent a celebrer le marriage de amalia et sirius*

Amalia et Sirius : *s'éloignent d'eux mêmes*

Les nenfants : youpie, on va avoir pleins de nouvelles mamans et nouveaux papas!!!!!! *s'en vont prendre la mains de amalia et Sirius*

Louna : *sort du garderobe 30 secondes après*TOI LALA!!!

Flitwick : Hey mais attend!

Louna: se retourne et lui criss un coup d'pied,fak il revole dehors avec Dumbly*

Dumbly : cool^^Un trip à 3!

Flitwick: youppi!

Seb: O_O*traumatiser au bout*

Snape : 40000000000 points de votre maison miss-je-kicke-tout-le-monde!Vous avez kicker un prof!

Louna :*savance full frutrer vers Snape,avec des éclairs dans les yeux*TEN VEUX UN TOI AUSSI!?

Snape : *se recule de louna*

Louna : *recommence a chanter sa toune*_ where I can take you home, where we can be alone –lone –one_

Sirius: a ki tu parles la toi? t'en a pas aser aujourd'hui, tes insatiable ou koi?

Louna : *arrete de chanter et avance vers Sirius,l'air menaçant*SI TU VEUX PAS TE FAIREKICKER TOI AUSSI  A MAUVAISE PLACE BEN TA GUEULE!

Hermione : *check dans le garderobe* sont où les mini louna/flitwick???? *larmes aux yeux*

Louna : *donne un coup de pied à Sirius*

Sirius : aille j'ai rien fait!

Louna : faut pas battre les enfants!

Amalia : *grimpe sur le mur* tsé Lou, ca va etre ki la demoiselle dhoneur?

Louna : a ce que je sache, c'Est pas moi ki va se marier!!!

Amalia : ouais, pis, j'annule le marriage, chus trop jeune pour ca! Pis ca donne a koi de se marier si son mari peut pus avoir des enfants hein!!!!!!!!!! Pis cest par ta faute!

Louna : * se sent viser*

Ron : *crie de joie* *une mini louna sort du garderobe*

Louna : *sacre un coup de poing a sirius*

Sirius : HEY!!!!!!!! LACHE MOI MERDE!!!!!!

*le tas de merde tombe du ciel*

Louna : jte lai dit tantot, faut pas battre les enfants!!!!!!

Remus : *sort du garderobe avec un mini flitwick a la main*

Louna : *prends une casserole pis calisse une estie de baffe sa face à sirius*

Sirius : NON MAIS!!!!!!

Louna : *lui en crisse un autre*

Wemus : *va vers le sirius a moitié conscient avec le petit flitwick et la petite louna par la main* *regarde Louna d'un air ki comprend pas du tout ce qui se passe* ya été michant???

Louna : *donne un coup de pied par en arrière a sirius comme si c'était rien* nonnnnn……. *seffroce de sourire à remus pour pas letriper*

La mini flitwick et mini louna : *regarde snape* grand mama???

Snape : *donne une baffe à louna* faut pas battre les petits.

Louna : C'EST MA RÉPLIQUE! *pogne Snape, Mcgonagall et Amalia et les enferme dans le garderobe* *se tourne vers les enfants* Les pitits, il va y avoir des mini-Snape, des mini McGonagall et des mini Amalia après l'action!^^

Ron, Remus et Hermione :*saute de joie* *piétine Sirius*

Sirius : *se relève et sacre un coup à Louna*Faut pas battre les petits après tout!

Louna : è_é Tu m'appelles la petite et je suis petite!!*part à faire semblant de pleurer*

Ron, Wemus et Hermione: 'iwiu'…T'es michant avec elle…Elle a raison!

Sirius : è_é…JSUIS PAS UN GARDIEN D'ENFANTS!

Louna : T'insinues quoi?! Aille, il reste longtemps eux^^

Sirius : oui^^ *sprend du poupe corne et s'assit à côté de Louna* Moi, je parie qu'il reste là encore 1h

Louna : moi,heu…peut-être une demi heure, ça dépend quand ça va être fini pour Snape…

Sirius : ouais, c'est vrai qu'il fait pas ça souvent!

Wemus :*tire sur la manche à Sirius* De quoi vous parlez?!

Sirius :…prend du poupe corne! *prend les tit et les assis en face de lui et de Louna*

Hermione : *se retourne* vous êtes nos nouveaux parents!

Sirius : *pogne louna par la taille pis se cole sur elle* ouaip!!!!!!!!! *la regarde amoureusement pis lembrasse*

Remus, Ron et Hermione : YAAAAAASSSSHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Louna : *se décolle et le frappe* NON MAIS!

Remus, Ron et Hermione : une autre chicane d'amoureux…Ça va durer combien de temps d'après toi?*mange du poupe corne et les regarde*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

Voilà!FENI!^^…Yétait stupide la hein?^^'Mais on riait...ça dépend…de qui qui se blastait…bon ben c ca on espere que vous avez rit^^'

Byebye

~Louna~

    &

~Amalia


End file.
